The present invention relates to a string trimmer and in particular, a cutting head for a string trimmer.
The problem with such designs is that it is difficult for the operator to change the cutting head when the existing spool is empty. The operator removes the cap from the base and then removes the old empty spool. The operator then has to insert a new spool into the base. However, this is a fiddly operation as the operator has to align the spool in a particular manner so as to engage the autofeed mechanism with the spool. Often the line tries to unravel itself during this operationxe2x80x94due to the resistance of line. Furthermore, the end of the cutting line has to be fed through an aperture formed in the base. Another problem is that the same autofeed mechanism is utilised for every new spool of line. Thus, it becomes worn due to constant usage and can get damaged each time the spool is replaced.
The present invention overcomes or at least reduces the effects of the above problems.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a string trimmer comprising an elongate shaft, a cutting head rotatably mounted on one end of the elongate shaft wherein the cutting head comprises:
a base;
a cap;
a spool rotatable mounted in the cap;
an autofeed mechanism mounted within the cap and which interacts between the cap and the spool;
wherein the cap is releasably attachable to the base.
Such a construction enables the operator to simply disconnect the cap from the base and discard it. The operator then attaches a new cap which would include the spool and autofeed mechanism already assembled and ready to be used. A new autofeed system is therefore used for each new spool. All complicated assembly and necessary alignments are avoided which further avoids any possibility of damage to the autofeed mechanism.
The cap can also comprise at least one aperture through which, in use, an end of the cutting line extends from the spool. Eyelets can form the apertures.
By including the apertures on the cap, the need to feed the end of the cutting line through an exit hole on a cutting head is dispensed with thus yet further simplifying the task.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cutting head for a string trimmer comprising;
a base;
a cap;
a spool rotatable mounted in the cap;
wherein the cap is releasably attachable to the base.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cassette mechanism comprising:
a cap;
a spool rotatable mounted in the cap;
an autofeed mechanism mounted within the cap and which interacts between the cap and the spool;
wherein the cap is capable of releasably attaching to a base of a cutting head of a string trimmer.